1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a weather strip to be attached along a door belt line of the motor vehicle for removing water from an outer surface of a door glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 19 illustrates one example of the conventional weather strip to be attached along the door belt line 11. In the drawing, a weather strip 4 has a lip 43 which extends obliquely upwardly toward an outer surface of a door glass 2. An end of a lower surface of the lip 43 is pressed on the outer surface of the door glass 2. The weather strip 4 seals between a door outer panel 1 and the outer surface of the door glass 2, and also wipes the outer surface of the door glass 2 when the door glass 2 is raised and lowered. Reference numerals 41, 42 and 44 respectively designate a base portion, a moulding portion and a sub lip.
The weather strip 4 is secured to the door outer panel 1 by a clip 5. The lower surfaces of the lip 43 and an upper surface of the sub lip 44, which respectively face the door glass 2, are given lubricity by forming flocking piles 45 thereon or coating them with lubricant (U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,649).
With this conventional weather strip 4, the end of the lip 43 is brought into contact with the outer surface of the door glass 2. However, the end of the lip 43 contacts the outer surface of the door glass 2 in its lower surface. So, water cannot be completely wiped from the outer surface of the door glass 2. Accordingly, some water is likely to remain thereon. In particular, in the lip 43, water is likely to remain between the flocking piles 45 and the remaining water is likely to adhere to the door glass 2.